Hell Reborn
by Shadow38383
Summary: An overtime adventure for our heros from dead island, resident evil, and final fantasy. Now COMPLETE! Yay! Please Read, Rate, Review.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**First, I do not own any characters or mentioned game references. Copyrights go to their respective owners and this fan fic is for entertainment purposes only and in no way being used to promote anything. Second, this is my first fan fiction and technically its a 3 category crossover not two, I really hope you enjoy it and please review. One of the characters i intend to place in this story will not come put till the next chapter.**

**UPDATE: Fixed spacing! :D**

**Hell Reborn**

**Chapter 1: Return**

Night had taken over L.A. and the street lights began their effort to reverse the effect, being all too effective and giving a good signal of the buildings and in one of these buildings, a hotel, on the thirteenth floor, second window, there was a woman undressing. Unfortunately that is not the woman of this stories intro, but the woman two windows over. Staring outside at the light's war with the dark from the window was a woman of Asian origin, slightly dark skinned, wearing a beat up and torn uniform (white shirt w/ a red neck tie and a red skirt that reached slightly above her knees).

"Hey Xian," a voice called, "you gonna eat, or starve at the window?" The man wore a white muscle shirt, a khaki jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Shut up Logan," another voice roared, "maybe you f****d up your head, so in case you forgot, we just barely got our asses off a zombie infested resort!" This man was a tall, black, built man. He wore a blue shirt and a black jacket with the sleeves slightly rolled up and black cargo pants.

"Sam, keep your voice down." Xian said as she entered the room, "you know that the government of this country is looking for survivors of Banoi and killing them to avoid the infection from spreading…" Xian let her head hang at this thought, "just like with Yerema, Purna, and Kevin…."

With these words, the memory of their ambush upon landing the helicopter (which they escaped in) in L.A. Out of nowhere, the landing pad became a battlefield with bullets flying in a blur. Xian immediately hit the ground and began to make her escape. She looked around for the others and found Purna lying on the ground for cover. Xian crawled over to lead her away from the rain of bullets.

"Purna!" Xian called out, but her voice dropped dead. Upon closer inspection, Xian could see blood oozing out of her chest and stomach. The wounds said it all, she was shot dead first. Still lost in shock, Xian felt herself being lifted. Sam had picked her up and began to run.

From a distance they could hear Kevin calling out to the gunmen, "STOP! WE'RE NOT INFECTED WE'RE IMMUNE!" This didn't stop or even slow them down as the concentrated their fire on Kevin for he had made the mistake of giving them a target. Sam continued to run looking for his other two companions. In the distance about 150 yards ahead he saw Yerema running for her life in the open. The gunmen saw her and directed their attention to rain bullets on her, and in a matter of seconds she fell dead.

Sam quickly turned to an ally way and almost knocked over Logan as he turned the corner, "Sam! Thank god it's you man!" Logan exclaimed

"Come on Logan, we need to hide!" He said as he began to run again.

"You don't say!" Logan asked sarcastically. The two of them turned the corner and into a hotel, Logan quickly ordered a room. The clerk at the desk looked at him suspiciously. Logan noticed this and quickly said, "We're in a rush with our friend, she's not really right in the head and needs to lie down" Logan pointed with his thumb at Xian.

The clerk smiled and said, "Very well, but if you could come down later and fill out some paperwork, I'd really appreciate it, its procedure."

"I understand, I'll come back down soon." Logan replied with a smile. He took the key and lead Sam to the room. When the barged into the room, they took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm…Sam?" Xian said "Yeah? Sam replied, leaning against the wall, catching his breath, and still looking up.

"We got away…..you can put me down now" Xian said.

Sam looked down and came to realize he had carried her the whole way, and up the stairs to the room, "Sorry." He said as he let Xian down.

"Well, I guess when death is on your literally on your ass, you do things to help without thinking" Logan said.

Present time mood is less humorous. Logan tuned to Xian, "Why not tell the U.S. government to shove their genocidal heads up their ass because we're immune!"

"You know as well as I," Xian replied "that even the best of governments will kill its own to receive the public approval." At that moment (almost as if on cue) a man burst through the door, he wore a dark blue shirt, brown jacket, black cargo pants, and was holding a 12 gauge Riot Shotgun.

"Hands up!" He yelled. With no other choice they put up their hands. "Clear!" the man yelled, and a group of armed men flooded into the room and began to tie up and blind fold Xian, Logan, and Sam.

After being taken on a car ride, a short flight, thrown into a room, and tested numerously, the man that barged in on them came to their room 3 days later. "So, as it turns out, you really aren't infected." He said.

"You could've done this when we landed instead of sending a mercenary crew!" Sam shouted.

"Mercenary crew?" the man replied with a great surprise. "this changes things."

"My superiors want me to ask a few questions before I ask you to make a big decision." The man explained.

"You seemed surprised," Xian replied "those mercs weren't yours were they?"

"No," the man replied, "It seems someone doesn't want something about Banoi to get out. How many made it out with you?"

"Including us, six. Three were killed by those mercs when we landed." replied Logan.

"I see, did you work in anything from a scientist to a security guard on Banoi?" the man asked.

"No, closest was myself as I worked for the hotel there." said Xian.

The questions continued for about an hour. "Alright, I know what you've been through, I went through a similar situation some time ago." The man replied, "and because of this, my superiors have asked me to go on a search and rescue at Banoi. The only problem is, I have only half an idea of the threat that is on the island. Since you hear I have one final question, will you come with me back to the island and help the remaining survivors?" A heavy silence took the room as each one of them recalled the nightmare they went though.

What seemed like an eternity later Xian broke the silence, "I will." "Xian, you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well if she's goin', so am I." Sam said proud and ready.

The three turned to Logan who had yet to give an answer. "Sorry, one trip through hell is enough for me."

Xian and Sam turned to look at the man's response to Logan's statement. "If that's your choice, then the guards will escort you to another location to be processed and placed back into society."

"Finally!" Logan cried out. The man opened the door and two guards came in, each wearing a black ops uniform and helmet to cover their faces. Logan followed them through the door and closed it behind him, leaving is companions with the unknown man.

"I don't blame him." Sam commented.

"Now," Said the man, "since we will be going on this mission together, I should brief you. Now, as you know we will be going to Banoi on a Search and Rescue mission, but I've been asked to pick up any intel on the way so that we may find a cure and the culprits."

"During our time there, we found a lab that was looking for a cure through a native tribe nearby." Xian explained, "We may be able to pick up where they left off."

"Good starting point," the man exclaimed, "We will head out tomorrow at 0600 Hours. Your gear will be supplied today and you will be given a crash course on them. Also, I've been informed that we will have a 4th partner, name's…." the man searched the documents in his hand, "Rebecca Chambers" as he began to walk for the door he turned to Xian and Sam, "By the way what are your names?" he asked.

"Xian Mei" she replied.

"Sam Burton" Sam replied and asked, "and yours?"

The man tuned and headed for the door, and on his way, with a smile he said, "Leon S. Kennedy." The door shut behind him.

Xian and Sam looked at each other, "Looks like another extreme vacation" Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah," Xian replied, "but will we make it out this time?"

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad to Worse

**Chapter 2: Bad to Worse**

Some might think that flying over the sea is refreshing and very comforting; however this was not the case with Sam and Xian. Not only was the thought of impending doom (from going back to the island) scaring the crap out of them, but the reality that their 4th comrade was a semi-rookie of 24 yrs old. Leon brought out documents from a suitcase he brought along.

"We'll be landing in a clearing of the forest near the lab you described" he shouted to the headset's radio, "from what you've told us, we'll most likely encounter hostile's from the sound of the chopper."

"Understood," Xian responded, "but I feel I should ask, how are you capable of handling this situation? There's no way you could've had experience with these monsters!"

Leon looked over at Rebecca, catching a slight shiver she gave off at the fact that they would be reliving their nightmare or worse. "Six years ago there was an incident in the Arklay Mountains nearby Raccoon City. Rebecca (18 at the time) was sent in with the Bravo team from S.T.A.R.S to investigate the incident."

He turned to Rebecca again and she continued where he left off, "My team came across an overturned MP vehicle that was transporting a prisoner, Billy Coen, to a high security prison. After the team split up to find him, I encountered the prisoner and though a few unpredicted incidents co-operated with him to escape a mansion we came across, the Spencer Mansion. This mansion turned out to be a secret laboratory belonging to the pharmaceutical company, Umbrella. Shortly after entering the mansion we encountered creatures like the ones you described, Zombies. After solving some puzzles that opened many of the mansions doors, we encountered and defeated the Leech Queen. The leaches were infected with the same virus as the zombies, the T-Virus. After we escaped the mansion in a hurry because a self-destruct system was activated, I gave Billy his freedom. Shortly after I made contact with Alfa Team in another nearby mansion with the same horrors. I managed to escape with the remaining survivors of Alfa team; Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine." Rebecca sat back to take a breath.

Leon continued to inform Xian and Sam, "A few months after the Arklay Mountain lab incidents, the Raccoon City incident occurred. The T-Virus was let out in Raccoon City turning most of the population into zombies. I myself arrived at Raccoon City to start my first day in the Raccoon City Police Department, unfortunately. Many rookies would say that their first day was rough, but because of Umbrella my first day was Hell and my last. I managed to escape with two other survivors; Clair Redfield and Sherry Birkin. Soon after the U.S government executed a contingency plan to sterilize Raccoon City with a nuke. Umbrella fell and the incident attracted terrorist interest. Our organization deals with these types of outbreaks and finds survivors, extracts them, then cleans out the area if possible." Leon stared seriously at Xian who looked distracted.

"This is not the cause of the T-Virus," Xian explained, "it is a mutated strain of a virus that is passed around by the native tribe that practice cannibalism."

"Understood," Leon responded, "I'll make sure it is shown in the report so that we can keep a look out for possible risks from other tribes all over the world with the same beliefs and practices." Just as Leon finished, there was a loud bang and an alarm at the cockpit wailed. "What's going on over there?" Leon shouted into the headset.

"Engine failure!" responded the pilot, "were gonna have to make an emergency landing slightly farther than we planned!" Just then the rotor blades began to give in and the helicopter began to gain speed to the ground. "I can't control it!" shouted the pilot. The blades hit the trees and broke off along with one of the side doors.

"Sam!" Xian shouted. Leon looked up, and saw that Sam had fallen out the doorway. He turned to Rebecca who was having a breakdown, holding her head with her hands above her head and elbows forward in a position that made her look like she was going insane. Leon did the only thing he could. He grabbed Rebecca, brought her close to him and braced himself to take the fall for her to smoothen out the force that she would take from hitting the ground.

The helicopter hit the ground and slid a few feet. As it came to a stop it began to tilt, but came back to a standard landing position. A few moments passed and Xian regained consciousness at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey Xian, common wake up, I know you can hear me." Xian focused her vision and saw Sam standing outside the helicopter next to her.

"Ugh….my head" she managed to respond. She looked across from her to see if the others were alright. Leon was still holding on to Rebecca trying to calm her down as she could do nothing but remain in the same unstable mental position she began to have during the crash. "Poor Rebecca, she must've had a similar situation before." Xian said. Leon was still trying to calm her down, but only managed to slightly quite Rebecca's whimpers.

"She looks like she saw Death" Sam blurted.

"Hey! As far as I know, we all did!" Leon snapped.

They both turned their attention to Xian's voice, "Guys, bad news. The pilot didn't make it." Leon picked up Rebecca in his arms and began to walk.

"Where are you goin?" Sam asked.

"With all the racket made by the crash we should move from this area." Leon responded, "Zombies are always attracted to loud noises; gather all the supplies you can quick." Leon managed to grab a few weapons and some ammo, then began walking but stopped, "By the way, most likely we will run out of ammo, so I had a team inspect the chopper you came in on and they found some blue prints. I asked for copies to be made for each of us of all the blue prints you had and placed in an easy to carry case, there should be four cases in the rear containment unit of the helicopter."

Sam and Xian grabbed what they could and the blue prints then followed Leon. After walking for a while, they reached a research camp outside the laboratory. Sam and Xian knew there was a survivor here. They went to the trailer they last saw him in and sure enough he was there.

"Oh my god, its you! And you brought help!" the scientist scrambled to his feet to reach the window.

"We need you to tell us if there has been any change at the laboratory." Xian stated "We're here to help you get off the island but first we need to know if you have seen anyone or head anything enter or leave the lab?"

The scientist took a moment to think, "Yes, actually. I heard the screams of a girl, most likely in her teens coming from the lab earlier today, so I checked some surveillance footage and saw that she managed to barricade herself in one of the rooms."

"Thanks we'll come back for you after we get her out." Sam said.

He began to walk away when the scientist called him, "wait, this might not be much, but before this happened the military had us start work on a weapon from a video game to use in real life. They said they wanted a better last resort or way to save their soldiers, but if you ask me they just wanted a more brutal way of killing their enemies. You'll find the weapon in the room nest to the one the girl barricaded herself in alone with blueprints on how to make it and its older version." With this tip (advice, hint, you get it) the group headed for the lab.

Upon arriving at the entrance, they heard a faint ghostly voice, "Heeeelp…..meeeeeee…."

Xian went alert and whispered to Leon, "Suicider, they get close asking for help because they still have some consciousness left but the minute you get close, they explode." Leon was still carrying Rebecca, who had fallen asleep unintentionally, and began to walk as carefully as he could. They arrived at the room that contained the weapon and at that instant; a scream of pain shot out of the air and a zombie came in running craving living blood and flesh.

"OPEN FIRE!" Leon shouted. Xian and Sam didn't hesitate as five more zombies came in. Firing one bullet after another, the loud gunshots ceased as the last zombie hit the floor.

"We wasted half our ammo!" Sam exclaimed.

"Remember, while its not one shot kill with these zombies, shoot them in the head anyway it's the most effective way to kill them." Xian alerted while turning to check on Leon and Rebecca.

"You O.K.?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Leon responded.

Rebecca began to wake up, "What happened?" She asked dazed.

"You passed out shortly after your mental breakdown," Xian explained, "Leon carried you the whole way here." Rebecca looked up and retreated her head as she realized that she was in his arms and almost smashed his head in.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," she apologized and got to her feet helping Leon up, "Please forgive me for my unprofessional behavior!"

"Relax Rebecca, I understand," Leon responded, "I don't blame you, and as for formal and professional behavior in this situation…let's just say we should leave some of it out since we need to trust each other better that professionally." Leon noticed that Rebecca began to blush.

Rebecca quickly changed to subject to avoid attention, "So what are we doing here?"

"We're here to recover a weapon and rescue a girl who trapped herself in here." Xian replied.

"I think we should rescue that girl first before grabbing the weapon, just to make sure she's safe."Rebecca suggested.

"True, now come on!" Sam exclaimed and headed for the barricaded room. Sam tried opening the door normally but the door didn't budge, so he asked Leon to help him. They both took a football players stance and shoulder tackled the door, bringing the door off its hinges. They took a quick look around the room and spotted the girl sitting in a corner of the room.

The girl looked up, "Who are you?" She asked. The girl had slightly light purple hair that reached a little beyond her shoulders, blue eyes, slightly dark skin, and strange black clothes with long sleeves that matched her hair. The Strangest thing about her was the fact that her ears were pointed outwards and drooped slightly like one of an elf but slightly longer, one would classify this fictional image as an Elvan.

"We are the search and rescue team sent to find survivors on the island." Leon responded.

"What island?" the girl asked. No one could help but show a puzzled face at her question.

"The one you're on, crazy." Sam explained.

Xian elbowed him in the ribs, "Sam, don't insult her!"

Rebecca approached the girl and touched her fore head, "Do you remember how you got here?" she asked.

The girl gave her a shocked look, "Actually…..I don't!" she replied with fear, "H-how….? Why can't I remember!"

Xian came close and examined her. "I don't see any busies or cuts on your head, but somehow you have amnesia." Xian and Rebecca helped her up and lead her to the doorway. Leon and Sam followed.

"Do you at least recall your name?" Leon asked. The girl threw herself into deep thought, thinking hard then gave a face of relief.

"Yes, my name is Prishe." she replied. They returned to the room that contained the weapon and began their search.

"I found the blueprints!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, look what I found!" Prishe called out excitedly. She came out from behind a painting with what appeared to be a fictional assault rifle in her hands. The rifle had no stock, but had an unknown lever on the top left side of the gun that appeared to turn on another mechanism in the gun. There was what appeared to be a chain with steel teeth that ran from an area near the magazine, up to the front, under the barrel to the gun, and back into it. The gun was a two handed, one hand would hold on to the trigger handle and the other on the area under the barrel in an opening that had the chain run around it. Prishe pulled the unknown switch with her left hand and the chain came to life.

"It says here that it's called the Lancer, equipped with a chainsaw bayonet and fires almost any type of ammo." Rebecca explained, "Pretty convenient. The blue prints also show that its sibling is called the Retro Lancer that has a standard but slightly longer bayonet and stronger firepower, but if you don't know how to use it or if you're not strong enough, the gun could tear off your arm." Everyone turned their attention to a deep roar that came from the door. At the doorway was a massively built zombie.

"Thug!" Sam cried out, "Don't get too close or it'll send you flying!" Prishe ignored (or didn't hear) Sam's warning, revving the chainsaw and slamming it into the thug between the shoulder and neck. The thug let out a roar and began backing up, but Prishe didn't let up and pushed the chainsaw bayonet deeper into the zombie in a diagonal path. The bayonet finally ate through completely and the zombie split in two while Prishe slightly lost and regained her balance. She turned the chainsaw off and shouldered it, turned her head to the group and tilted it slightly backwards.

With a smile that made her look like a psychopathic serial killer (especially with all the blood splattered on her face from executing the thug) she said, "That was too easy, but satisfying." She let out a giggle and led the way out of the lab.

Rebecca could not hold back her concern to Leon, "Do you really think we should let her keep that weapon? You don't think she'll turn on us do you?"

Leon saw how worried she was, "Don't worry, we'll keep a close eye on her but for now it seems she could help us clear some of the zombies without wasting ammo." They continued to walk. Leon brought her close and whispered, "Relax. If something happens, I'll be there for you." as Leon gave her a smile, Rebecca couldn't help but blush.

"Alright!" Prishe shouted, "we're coming for you stupid zombies and you won't eat anymore survivors!"

"Good to know she has the energy for this" Xian said.

"Looks like she has a talent for ripping flesh apart…" Sam responded. They stopped at a clearing and began to prepare themselves for their long journey that waited, a journey through hell.

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter ThreeRoad to the City

**Chapter 3: Road to the City**

The group began to make their way back to the trailers in the hill nearby above the laboratory. Rebecca paused halfway up and stared at the edge of the forest.

"Something wrong?" Leon asked.

"I thought I saw someone." Rebecca replied. They continued to follow the road and reached the research trailers. "

Heeeelllloooooo!" Prishe called out excitedly.

"Knock it off, you know that those zombies follow loud noises!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't think we need to worry about that, we already cleared the area and closed the gates when we left." Xian reassured him. They made their way over to the trailer where one of the surviving scientists took refuge.

"Hey, you still in here?" Leon called out.

"Yeah I'll be right out, I'm grabbing some of the research equipment we might be able to use it." The scientist replied." There was a series of loud noises that hinted at how thoroughly he barricaded himself in. Finally the door opened and the scientist stepped out. "Feels good to go outside again." The scientist exclaimed. Just as he began to breath a sigh of relief, a horde of zombies pushed through the gate.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Sam shouted. Everyone raised their weapon to shoot, but stopped when Prishe ran straight into the horde revving the chainsaw bayonet.

"Get her out of there!' Leon shouted. Xian ran in but by the time she the third zombie, Prishe had taken down 17!

"Prishe what the hell!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Are you trying to get yourself ki-" her voice fell short when she saw that Prishe began to tremble. Rebecca went to grab her med kit in case it was necessary. As Rebecca returned to Prishe she stopped short, there was a man standing near Prishe with a gun aimed at her head.

"Hand over your weapons or the girl dies!" the man shouted. Leon ran up to disarm him, but the man saw him come up and shot him.

"LEON!" Rebecca screamed. Leon fell back and hit the ground hard. Prishe was conscious long enough to hear something snap then….darkness.

Rebecca ran up to aid Leon, as she arrived to him she heard the gunman scream in pain. Prishe had knocked the gun away from the man's hand, grabbed him, and sunk her teeth into his neck. The man struggled to get her off, but only succeeded in helping her tear off a small chunk of his flesh. The man let out another scream of pain and fell back. Prishe kneeled on his chest; blood dripping from her mouth and a small giggle began to emanate from her.

Eventually she began to laugh like a kid having fun in the park as she revved the chainsaw bayonet again and began to make the man squirm and twitch from the small cuts she began to inflict on him. Prishe began to cut his arm off and the man could only let out screams of pain and terror. The others stood frozen, watching as Prishe dismembered the man like a doll. The man began to lose consciousness and death was ready to take him, but before he could die Prishe brought the saw to his chest and very slowly began to push it into him. The man had just enough life left to hear Prishe still laughing, enjoying her work; he could feel the pain and let out the most horrifying scream you could ever hear.

Prishe's laughter began to die off, still kneeling on the man Prishe shut off the bayonet and stood up. Silence fell on the research camp; Prishe did nothing but stand where she was and said nothing as if her life was sucked out of her. Xian was the first to approach her, reaching for Prishe's gun but stopped surprised. Prishe had a completely black look on her face. Xian waved her hand in front of her, but no response. She began to push her back to the group and Prishe let herself be led. Rebecca helped Leon sit up.

"Glad your ok, a little more to the right and you'd be dead." She said while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" Leon replied with a smile. The bullet had hit his shoulder but missed any artery.

"Rebecca," Xian called out, "can you examine Prishe? Something's not right with her." Rebecca approached Prishe and began to examine her.

"From what I see…she seems fine. No bruises, but I can't tell if any of the blood on her clothes belongs her." She replied.

"We should get to the city, there is a church there that would make a good rest stop," Sam explained as he saw though a pair of binoculars, "and we should go now, there's quite a few of them coming."

"There is a jeep at the laboratory," the scientist replied, "I'm pretty sure it still works." With that the group began their way back to the lab. Upon reaching the lab a roar of anger could be heard. A thug came in around the corner threatening to K.O. one of them.

"Oh, FUCK NO! Now I'm pissed!" Sam shouted angrily. He pulled out his brass knuckles and swung his fist onto the thugs head knocking it clean off. The thug fell to its knees then hit the ground with a thud. "Alright, let's go." Sam said with a grin. They boarded the jeep and sped off.

After navigating through the jungle for a while they reached the bridge that led to the city. "Be careful, the bridge built on a very high cliff." Xian warned Rebecca. As they approached the bridge, Rebecca spotted a Suicider to the left and tried to avoid it but the force of the suicider's blast was too strong and almost sent them off the cliff. The car door broke loose and sent Xian, Prishe, and the scientist out of the car. Prishe fell from the cliff and hit her head on the way down knocking her out, Xian managed to grab her hand before she fell to certain death. Rebecca, Leon, and Sam got off the jeep to help, but just then another horde of zombies came out of the trees.

The area became a battlefield as shots from their weapons rang. The scientist was trying to help Xian pull Prishe up when a zombie came out of nowhere and bit into him. The scientist let out a scream of pain as more zombies crowded him and dug in. Xian pulled out her sidearm and planted several bullets into each of the zombie's heads. Xian fired the last bullet knocking down the remaining zombie near her and turned her attention to Prishe. Prishe began to regain consciousness and realized her situation; she knew there was only one way to avoid having both of them die.

"Xian, loosen your grip!" she yelled, "Then swing me over to that ledge!" Xian was confused at her plan since the ledge she indicated was at quite a distance, but she didn't argue and loosened her grip and was about to swing her, when Prishe suddenly let go.

To Xian, time had slowed. She tried to grab her again, but Prishe was already out of reach. Xian watched her disappear into the bottomless fog and she could do nothing about it.

"Xian!" a low voice called her at a distance. Her senses slowly returned to normal and so did the voice. "Xian!" Sam called out. Xian looked around and realized that she was about to fall. Sam quickly pulled her away from the edge and guided her past the bridge. Leon and Rebecca followed as they broke into a run and headed for the city.

When the group reached the city, they found themselves fighting off more zombies than they ever encountered before.

After fighting their way through for about 30 min a voice called out to them, "Hey! Over here!" A man was at the church balcony signaling them. They reached the church and closed the gate behind them. Leon took a seat against the wall of the church and Rebecca stood nearby. Rebecca decided to sit down to rest and let herself fall backwards without giving it a thought and fell on Leon.

"Comfy?" Leon asked playfully.

Rebecca nearly jumped into the air, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" she apologized quickly.

"It's ok." Leon replied with a smile. He made some room for Rebecca and she sat with him.

"Say, Xian?" Sam asked, "Where's Prishe?" Xian simply let her head hang as she replayed the event in her head.

'Did she really let go? Or did I?' she thought to herself.

"We'll rest here for a day, and then we'll call in an evac chopper for the survivors in the church.

The next day Leon called for a helicopter, "It's on its way. It'll be about a few hours before it gets here so we should have enough time to find clear an extraction point. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Xian who was still lost in the events of the previous day. They split into teams of two and set off. Leon and Rebecca went to look deeper in town, while Xian and Sam headed for the resort. On the way Sam tried to help Xian concentrate.

"How many people do you think are still alive? Sam asked.

"Not many I suppose" Xian responded. It was the worst question to ask but it got Xian to respond. Sam was about to ask something else when Xian broke into a run.

"Xian, wait!" Sam called out, "What's wron-" He cut himself off as he saw what she was running to. In a ditch near by filled with water there was the body of a girl with purple hair.

**Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruin

_I will be starting to work on another story but will continue to the final chapter of this story, I will post both stories on the same day so if you're interested check my profile for the second one. Don't forget to rate and review. :D_

**Chapter 4: Ruin**

Leon and Rebecca had returned to the church about 30 minutes after they had left to look for supplies. "Leon," Rebecca called out, "Have you made contact with Xian or Sam?"

"No," Leon responded, "It's like if they both forgot they had radio contact with us."

"Maybe something came up?" Rebecca finished and at that instant a loud bang could be heard from the entrance. Leon and Rebecca rushed to the door and saw Xian and Sam running in, Sam was carrying a body and laid them on the table.

"How did she end up there?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"It's Prishe!" Xian responded hastily. Rebecca quickly approached the table and checked to see if Prishe was still alive.

"She's okay!" Rebecca said relieved.

Everyone started to cheer then Sam broke the question, "Wait! How the f**k is that possible? I mean, I'm just as happy as everyone here but…how did a 15-16 year old girl survive a 200 meter drop with countless sharp rocks on the way down?" Everyone paused to think.

"I think she's just a really strong girl, you know." Leon said, "You saw what she did to that guy who tried to take our supplies. Scariest thing I've ever seen, but she sure showed her strength by disarming him and shoving the saw into his chest….what a way to die."

"Ok, but how'd she end up in the canal?" Sam asked.

"The pumping station must be out, around here that's how they get the sewer out of the city." Leon responded.

There was a long pause and then Rebecca spoke for everyone, "Then she's going to need a long shower."

"Shower!? She'll need a chemical bath!" Sam shouted. Everyone took a moment to realize that an intense putrid odor filled the air almost causing them to faint. A noise came from the table that Prishe was on.

"Owww…..Where the hell am I?" Prishe groaned rubbing her head, "Am I dead? Oh no, I'm in hell aren't I?"

"No, but you're still in second best.' Xian said laughing.

"Why am I on a table?" Prishe asked.

"We found you unconscious in the sewage canal." Sam explained.

"Ohh….oh god is that me!?" Prishe exclaimed chocking on the odor that emitted from her clothes.

"Just resist it for another few hours; a cargo helicopter is on its way for all of us.

Hours later two helicopters arrived, one hovered in the air and the other landed, "Alright, civi's first then you guys go on the second chopper!" the pilot shouted. After getting the survivors on the first helicopter the second one started to descend when a missile came out of nowhere and struck it.

"ARE YOU F**KEN KIDDING ME?" Sam shouted as the helicopter crashed into the roof of the church.

"TAKE COVER!" Leon shouted as debris fell onto them. The front of the church collapsed and left only a dusty mist in the aftermath.

"Everyone ok?" Xian shouted.

"I'm ok." Sam responded waving his hand to show his location.

"Prishe?" Xian called out worried.

"UP HERE!" Prishe shouted from the top edge of a wall that was still standing.

'Girl some parkor pro or something?' Sam asked himself.

"Rebecca!" Leon called out, "Rebecca, where are you!?"

"Over here!" Rebecca's voice sounded distant. Leon followed her voice and found her buried under some of the stone slabs from the church.

"Hang on," Leon said trying to keep her calm, "I'm coming." Leon started to remove the debris that was on top of her and the others came to help.

After getting Rebecca out of the rubble she started to walk to the gates when suddenly she collapsed letting out a cry of pain. She looked at her leg and realized that there was a rusty 1 inch thick wire jammed into her left leg.

"Can you treat it?" Leon asked as the others approached.

"Yes," Rebecca replied, "but I won't be able to walk…I need you to pull out the wire apply pressure while I bandage it up." Leon grabbed the wire and waited a bit for Rebecca to give the signal that she was ready. Rebecca nodded and Leon pulled with all his strength and immediately put pressure on the wound. Rebecca, still forcing back the pain, bandaged herself up. When she finished Leon let go of her leg then immediately felt pressure on his shoulder. He quickly glanced at his shoulder and saw Rebecca pressed against him unable to hold back tears of extreme pain.

Leon placed his arm around her, "Its ok, its over." He said repeatedly 3 times.

"So, can someone explain what the hell happened!?" Sam shouted.

Leon gave out a sigh, "The Banoi government isn't very trusting and wants to prevent the infection from spreading or its very existence to be known. It's a miracle the first helicopter escaped."

"It's like we're cursed!" Rebecca shouted, "Have you noticed that every pilot we meet ends up dying!?"

Prishe came out from the rubble of the church after searching for anything they could use, "I found our weapons…well only four of them. Two lancers and two retro lancers….why'd they call it retro?"

"The notes on the blueprints said the retro was the older version." Xian explained taking one of them.

"Prishe, take the second retro, Sam and Rebecca will take the lancers." Leon explained.

"Leon," Rebecca responded, "you do realize I can't walk right?"

"Of course," Leon responded, "I'll carry you and you'll cover me."

"Makes sense to me." Sam exclaimed.

"Where are we headed?" Prishe asked.

Xian thought for a moment, "How about the lifeguard outpost near the beach?" she asked, "I think Sinamoi might still be there with the remaining survivors."

"It's a good place to start." Leon responded, "Alright let's move."

A few good moments after they exited the tunnel to the resort area, the group was greeted by zombies.

"Good timing!" Prishe exclaimed, "I was getting bored with walking in silence." She began to charge at the zombies impaling as many as she could with the bayonet on the lancer while Sam covered her from the distance. Xian fired her lancer, but almost immediately dropped it after 10 rounds and grabbed her shoulder.

"Oww! Sam, trade you lancers." She shouted.

"What's wrong with yours?" Sam asked.

"F**ken thing nearly ripped my arm off!" Xian shouted back. Sam gave her his lancer and took hers. After firing the retro, Sam understood what Xian meant as even he was almost knocked to the ground from the recoil. Prishe had no problem with the recoil and was even able to fire it with one hand while punching a zombie with another.

After a little more epic fighting, they finally reached the lifeguard post. Sinamoi saw them approaching and met them at the gate.

"Boy, never thought I'd see you again." He said, "Good to see you're still alive."

"Well, most of us" Xian replied. She explained the situation to Sinamoi while Leon carried Rebecca to the medical room and called for a second helicopter.

After about an hour Leon came to the others with news, "They're sending to last helicopters," he said, "but this time separately. One will land here, and the other will land at the lighthouse."

"Well," said Prishe. "Let's lock and load!"

**CHAPTER END**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**I know I said I was going to post another story with this one but unfortunately I haven't felt well lately, add in collage and its homework and you got a busy life. Anyway, enjoy and please review! :)**

**Chapter 5: Escape**

The next day Leon went to the medical room to check on Rebecca while Sam and Xian checked the other survivors to see if they were ok and not bitten. Prishe was on the roof top watching for the helicopter that would get the survivors to safety. Sinamoi came out of the watch room and went down stair to the medical room.

"Leon!" he called, he found Leon sitting in a chair next to Rebecca holding her hand. "I've...umm..got some bad news." Sinamoi said abruptly.

Leon stood up, "I doubt it can be worse that what we've been through."

"Well, it's about the lighthouse," Sinamoi replied, "no one is picking up the radio so I think we can only assume the worst." Leon didn't budge.

"Then that just means we just have a few extra zombies to kill while we clear the light house," he responded, "but there may still be a few survivors so we'll have to send one of us to clear it while we wait." Leon reached for his radio, "Sam, Xian."

"Yeah?" Came a reply from both.

"I need you to go to the light house, check for survivors and clear it," Leon commanded, "try not to attract the attention of other zombies."

"And you'll be doing...?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to wait with Rebecca for the survivors' helicopter." Leon replied while leaning in and whispering, "I want her to leave with them so that she doesn't get hurt while we make our way to the light house."

"Ok, should we have Prishe go with Rebecca?" Xian asked. Prishe turned her attention from the roof to Xian who happened to be under her.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best." Leon replied. Prishe felt somewhat saddened by the fact that she would not be taken along for the final stretch, but immediately recovered, got off the roof and began to gather deodorant and duct tape (hint hint).

A few minutes later Sam and Xian arrived at the light house lancers ready. Things were (_yes I am going cheesy here_) quiet...too quiet. Sam went to clear the top of the light house and Xian took the ground level. Sam searched the limited space at the top of the tower but there was no sign of anyone even being here recently.

'da f**k?' he thought to himself, 'did they turn zombie or ghost?' Meanwhile Xian was checking the storage room of the lighthouse and something caught her eye. On the floor was a small crumpled piece of paper with writing on it.

She uncrumpled the paper and realized it was a note and began to read it, "To whoever may arrive to the tower, LEAVE AT ONCE! There is something here that is nothing like the other creatures you may have seen already. It is an immense foe, nothing phases it. We did everything we could! Guns, grenades, Molotov's, blades, even one of us when suicidal against it with C4 to his chest and the creature simply shrugged it off! I have left this letter as a warning to anyone who may find it useful and-" the letter stopped abruptedly with the lead of the pencil leaving a streak running across the page and the bottom of it covered in blood.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Xian's shoulder and she let out a yelp of surprise as she turned to defend herself, revving the bayonet, but immediately lowered it as she saw who had grabbed her, "Sam you son of a-!" she yelled. Sam couldn't help laughing at her shock and almost fell to the floor. Xian simply pushed him aside and walked out of the room with Sam following her still laughing.

Sam finally got himself together and reported, "There's...haha...no one upstairs...whew, I needed that." Xian handed him the note she had found and Sam turned serious, he was about to say something when they heard a roar and the ground began to shake.

(_Meanwhile_) Prishe jumped up at the sound of spinning rotor blades and looked out to confirm her thoughts.

"Hey!" she yelled cheerfully below, "your ride is here!" Sinamoi went downstairs followed by Prishe, however Prishe burst into a sprint and tackled down Rebecca just as she was, finally being able to walk, coming out of the hallway. They landed with a thud and Rebecca flinching with pain. "You're walking, you're better!" Prishe squealed excitedly.

"Oww..I wouldn't say better...still stings." Rebecca replied. Leon came up from behind and lifted Rebecca by the waist. Rebecca let herself fall completely on him letting out a giggle.

Prishe as excited as she was still noticed this and Leon's smile. "Sooooooo..." she said accusingly with a smile on her face, "mind if I'm the first to know?"

"Ok," Rebecca said, "Its going slow but here's how it happened boy + girl + injury + time alone = romance." Rebecca hugged Leon closer and Leon replied by kissing her.

Prishe smiled and said, "*cough* get a room *cough."

"Jealous much?" Rebecca teased.

"Honestly, yes and no." Prishe replied, "Yes because he's damn hot and badass, and no because I'm..uhh..not really interested in men..." Prishe blushed slightly.

Leon and Rebecca stood slightly shocked still holding each other. After a while Leon broke the silence, "Whoa...never saw you as the Yuri type."

"Well...I don't know how to explain it..." Prishe replied still blushing.

"You don't have too," replied Rebecca, "you are you and you don't have to explain the way you work." The sound of the helicopter landing snapped the three of them out of their conversation.

They turned to see the pilot heading toward them after the survivors climbed on, "Sorry guys, but the birds full, you'll have to take the next one!" he said.

"Wait, can't you at least fit Rebecca and Prishe?" Leon asked.

"No go," the pilot replied, "the survivors are too eager to get out of here they'll probably fight for their seat if they came along." the pilot returned to the helicopter and took off. After watching the helicopter disappear and standing slightly shocked at the fact that the pilot didn't even consider that Leon was talking about a child and his injured new girlfriend.

Prishe broke the silence, "What the F**K! He just wanted to avoid fighting with the survivors and save his own ASS!"

"Nothing we can do now, let's just get to the lighthouse." Leon suggested. The girls nodded in response. Leon gave Rebecca a Lancer and picked her up bridal style.

Prishe grabbed the Retro, "Oh! Almost forgot!" she shouted startling Leon and Rebecca. Prishe left the room and came back with what appeared to be deodorant duck taped together and wires on it.

"Prishe...what are those?" Leon asked, "You planning on taking off your smell with them?" "

Hey, first the smell is on you now too," she snapped, "second, these are homemade grenades. Xian told me how to make them and I just so happened to have found the materials here."

"Alright," Leon replied, "let's get moving."

(_Back at the lighthouse_) Another roar was heard then out of nowhere Xian was punched by an enormous arm. She nearly lost consciousness as she was thrown down the road just outside the light house. Sam turned to see the creature, it was the most fearsome thing he had ever seen. It was like a cross between the hulk's figure and the rage of a Thug with unusually normal sized legs and feet despite its steroid-pumped-like torso and arms. Sam fired his Retro, but even with that he only managed to slightly slow the monster in front of him.

"F**ken this is built like a tank*!" Sam exclaimed. He turned and led the creature away from Xian's direction while she recovered. Xian's rest was cut short though as she heard a blood thirsty scream that usually signaled an infected ready to come for you. Xian revved the chain bayonet and prepared for the infected, however almost immediately she withdrew from her original decision and scramble to her feet bursting into a sprint toward the lifeguard post.

Sam was still leading the creature away afraid to look back he forced a peek and nearly stumbled from horror as he saw the creature approaching ferociously and with ease using its arms like a gorilla. Sam filled with adrenaline, and soul cutting fear, found himself with a burst of speed that could rival an Olympic gold medalist. This, however, only helped keep the same distance as he ran from the beast. 'I hope Xian made it out and told the others about this.' he thought to himself.

Xian ran into the others halfway to the light house, nearly ramming into Leon and Rebecca.

"Xian, are you ok!?" Prishe asked. Xian responded by turning around and unloading at the hoard that was behind her. Rebecca and Prishe helped, Rebecca fired her lancer from Leon's arms and Prishe charged forward firing her Retro and slicing the heads off of zombies with the bayonet as she passed some by. Leon put Rebecca down, making sure she could stand on her own and pulled out 2 Samurai Edge Custom 9mm hand guns (RE1*) and fired, each shot landing precisely on a zombies head.

After the last of the infected hit the ground Xian turned her attention to the others, "Sam is being chased by a monster, kinda like a thug, but its way bigger!"

Leon pulled out his radio, "Sam, what's your 20?"

"The gas station near the lighthouse!" Sam responded.

"Hang in there," Prishe shouted into the radio, "we're on our way!"

A few moments later they arrived to see Sam jumping on and off the roof avoiding the Tank that was chasing him.

"Leon, take Rebecca back to the lighthouse Xian and I will kill this thing and get Sam out!" Prishe commanded. Leon simply nodded and carried Rebecca up the road. "Get Sam out of here, I'll take out the monster!" Prishe shouted as she began to charge toward the Tank. Xian wanted to argue her plan but Prishe had already taken off and left her no choice. Sam jumped off the roof and joined Xian in beginning her attempt to help Prishe. Prishe ran up to the creature and held up her arms at 90 degree angles to block the creatures swinging arm. Xian and Sam's jaws practically hit the floor as the saw the creatures arms strike Prishe's defense only managing to cause her to slide slightly backwards.

'I've heard of adrenaline induced super human strength, but this is ridiculous!' Sam thought to himself. Prishe pushed the monster's arm back making it lose its balance and followed up with a kick to its small head knocking it back and down for good.

She turned her attention to Sam and Xian and before they could ask she answered, "Hey, I'm strong but not that much, you had already weakened it." With a smile on her face she led the dumbfounded duo to the lighthouse.

Upon arriving to the light house Prishe could hear a faint sound of rotor blades in the distance. Leon called them over to him while he lit a flare.

"Well it's about time!" Sam shouted. Enjoying their small celebration of finally leaving, however this was cut short as a pile of what looked like vomit landed on a wall close to Xian. The group turned their attention to a group of Floaters that managed to sneak up on them (_how is that even possible?_). Looking beyond the floaters Prishe could see a hoard of infected bigger than the last hoards put together headed for them, attracted by the sound of the helicopter as it landed to pick them up.

"Everyone onto the chopper now!" Leon shouted picking up Rebecca and sprinting to the helicopter followed by Sam, Xian and Prishe. Vomit began to crash down on the helicopter along with debris from the zombies that already made it to their position.

Prishe paused at the door before Xian climbed on, "What's wrong?" Xian asked. Prishe turned to Xian quickly grabbing her rifle and pushing her onto the helicopter.

"GO!" Prishe shouted to the pilot. The pilot reacted without thinking and began to lift off.

"Prishe!" Xian called out trying to jump off the helicopter but being held back by Sam. Prishe turned and shot at the oncoming hoard with Xian's Lancer in her left hand and her Retro in her right. No matter how many she took down, they kept coming. As soon as she ran out of ammo in both guns, the Floaters that had surrounded her directed their attention to the helicopter that was having a hard time lifting off from the beating it took, leaving the still oncoming infected to charge at Prishe hungry and out full force. Prishe noticed the Floaters gagging up ready to hammer the hovering helicopter and decided to use her last resort.

Prishe pulled out to Deo-bombs in each hand and pulled the pins while letting the grenades fall. Xian saw this and struggled harder to jump off the chopper to help Prishe, but was still held back by Sam. Xian looked at Prishe one last time and she could see her looking back with a smile on her face. Prishe then lifted her head to look at the sky one last time closing her eyes as the grenades went of wiping out the creatures on the drive way and causing the lighthouse to collapse. The explosion gave the helicopter the lift it needed to leave safely, but not without causing some panic from the pilot as he barely managed to gain control of the helicopter. As things settled down Xian fell into Sam's arms defeated and letting out tears, she was not alone in this as the others could not hold back the event that just took place.

**Leon's POV**

It's been two months since we escaped the island. We landed on one of the carrier ships nearby greeted by the survivors we helped. However, that was not enough to cheer us up. Days later we received reports that many other search and rescue teams were sent to recover stragglers from the Island as well as a containment and extermination team to wipe out all traces of the infection. I decided to take try and find some info on out deceased comrade but strangely there were no records of her anywhere. This surprised me even more since I have the best resources as the Presidents body guard.

There was no birth date, no medical records, not even a close match on her name or description. It was like she simply appeared on the island out of thin air. Day's passed and we only got reports of survivors unknown to us arriving safely. All this stress about Prishe's passing was too much to bare on Xian and Rebecca, so I decided to ask for some time off and take Rebecca though the parks of Washington D.C. of course I invited Sam and Xian to help them cope with the loss. Before we left I received a report that an old acquaintance of Sam and Xian's, named Logan, requesting to see us saying he had a surprise for us. I asked that he come find us at the park later so that we wouldn't make this feel like work.

At the park the air was unusually clear as I waited with Rebecca for Xian and Sam.

They soon arrived, "Hey love birds," Sam called out, "how you guy's been?" Xian merely waved at us not even trying to hide her depressed state.

"So how about we all just take a walk, clear our minds and hit a movie after?" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and as we were about to leave we heard someone calling to us.

"Hey! Yo Sam! Xian! Leon!" I turned to see Logan catching up to us.

Sam happily replied to his arrival, "Logan, how you doin!? I thought you were in Vegas by now."

"I actually was, then I decided to take a little luxury cruise when I hit the jackpot. You'll never guess what I found there!" Logan explained.

"So what you find?" Sam asked.

"Your little surprise!" Logan replied with enthusiasm. Just then I felt someone suddenly tackle me from behind while wrapping their arms around my neck. I turned to face my attacker and nearly went limp from shock.

"PRISHE!" Xian shouted running up to her and giving her a big hug. Prishe hugged back, but had to break free after a while since Xian wouldn't let go, to give a hug to Rebecca and Sam who were equally excited to see her.

Sam couldn't help stuttering, "But..how did-...Logan?"

"The ship went to some waters nearby Banoi and we found her in the water." he explained, "Even though I refused to go back, I still checked in while you were gone to give any helpful info to the organization. While I was in Vegas I received your report that detailed the people you came across and read up on your report of Prishe. When we found her in the water I recognized the description you gave and managed to keep her encounter with the ship hushed from the media while she got well enough to see you in person."

Sam turned suspiciously at Prishe, "You mind explaining how you survived a grenade to you left and right?" Sam asked.

Prishe thought for a bit the shrugged, "I don't know. Karma, God, Physics...take your pick, but at least I'm alive right?" Sam simply laughed and picked up Prishe onto his shoulders. "Whoohoo! Mush!" Prishe called out pointing ahead. Everyone let out a chuckle and started walking through the park enjoying the return of their friend.

"By the way," Prishe asked, "Leon have you popped the question?" Rebecca blushed.

"Prishe you ruined the next surprise." Leon replied playfully as Rebecca showed off the ring on her finger.

"No way, congrats man!" Sam shouted as Xian went next to Rebecca to talk about how it happened. They all continued their walk down the sidewalk and began to look toward the future.

**I Have no idea how to make those line breaks I see in other stories yet so I'll just bold the (A/N).**

***(RE1) – If you've played Resident Evil 1 the Gamecube Remake, also imported to the Wii, you know how badass this gun looks and is.**

***Yes, I added in a Left for Dead (L4D) reference. Why let thugs get all the fun? :D**

**Oh, Also Special Thanks to The-Fry-Man (Hope I got that right) for being my first review, I almost gave up on this. Thanks Man! :D**


End file.
